Just A Stupid Challenge
by RedPeck8727
Summary: Filling a prompt given on Tumblr. Gail and Holly get together through a challenge or a scavenger hunt sent by Dov.


**Just filling a tumblr prompt.**

 **And To all who asked, no Am I A Ghost Or Real? Is not complete. There's maybe one or two more chapters left.**

* * *

"This is stupid. Why am I doing this again?" I whine to everyone.

We're at The Black Penny. And Dov has came up with a new game that everyone's willing to play, and I got dragged into it unwillingly after so much prompt from Traci and Andy. Besides, it could be fun to watch them all suffer. Even Oliver decided to play.

"Because we want to cheer Chris up and you want to be a good friend." Dov whispers into my ear.

"Yeah, we were never friends." I say back.

"Just shut up and play." He then says a bit louder.

"Fine." I growl out.

"Okay I'll just pick papers randomly into each bowl and each paper has someone's name. That's how we divide the teams." Dov starts explaining and he starts putting papers randomly in bowls, until he put equal papers in each bowl. Then once he's done he drops the pile of papers from each bowl on different sides and reads them out loud.

"So the first team is: Chloe, Traci, Sam, Oliver and Nick. The second team is: Steve, Andy, Chris, me and Gail." Dov announces the teams.

Steve groans at this output.

"Do I really have to be teamed with her?" He asks pointing at me.

"Oh shut up!" I throw a napkin at him.

"So how does this work?" Andy asks.

"Well I found a few challenges online. So I wrote some down and I put them in this box right here. All the challenges can be achieved at this bar." He then opens up a lid on a box that we forgot was there. "Each time, one team picks a paper, and then both teams have to fulfill it. Whoever finishes the challenge first, earns a point, and only when the challenges finish do we have a winning team."

"That's kind of not fair. You already know what the challenges are." Chloe comments.

"Yeah, but they're just as hard to me as they are to you." Dov replies and Chris relents by shaking his head.

"Okay which team goes first?" Chloe asks in order to stop an argument and start the game.

"Flip a coin?" Andy asks as she pulls out a coin from her pocket.

"Heads." Sam calls and Andy flips the coin. "Heads it is. I guess they start."

Traci is the first to take a paper out of the box.

The first challenge was get someone to buy you a pitcher of beer. Andy took over the task for our team, while Traci took over the task for the other team.

A few minutes later and Traci comes back victorious, before Andy could even make any slight progress.

Second challenge, the paper gets picked by Chris, and the challenge was to gather as many coasters as you can in one minute.

Everyone was set on getting them then. Except me of course, I stayed seated.

In the end, even though the team was outnumbered since I didn't participate, they still won. So the score was one one.

"Would it kill you to try?" Dov asks me annoyed.

"A little." I answer carelessly.

"Third challenge." Announces Chloe as she takes her turn to pick a paper.

"Get the entire bar to sing." She reads out loud.

"How would you do that?!" Asks Andy.

And then you see the teams gather up to start planning something. A few seconds later Andy climbs up the bar and calls out to everyone to start singing Happy Birthday to Traci. Even though her birthday was two weeks ago, the ruse still works and our team gains a point.

Dov decides to pick the next paper. And as he takes his place but he box, my attention gets diverted. Because she walked in.

Holly. The forensic pathologist who's been my friend for the past couple of months. Luckily she hasn't seen me yet, because I'm not ready to talk to her without being prepared. I'm pretty certain I've been developing a crush on her, and I'm sure she doesn't feel the same so I need to get over it.

Besides she's with someone and they take a seat at the bar.

"Find someone with a tattoo that makes no sense and snap a photo of it." Dov reads out, and they all set on doing that. I don't even pay attention to them. I just look at my beer, sip it and ignore them, even when they come to pick another card. I don't even know who won that round.

"Convince someone to give you their socks." Nick reads out. "Really?" He asks Dov once he's done.

"Just do it."

Again I stay seated. My attention however is turned towards Holly right now. Holly's who's sitting at the bar with her friend. I say a friend, because she seems to be flirting with a guy sitting next to her while Holly sips her drink.

Eventually Traci comes back victorious.

Next challenge, Dov asks me if i want to pick and I just give him the glare.

"Kiss a doctor." He reads out loud.

Everyone groans. This is a cop bar, It'll be hard to find a doctor in sight.

"Does anyone see a doctor around here?" Andy asks as she takes a look around the bar. And I know I see one. Holly. But no way am I ever going to let any of them go kiss her. So I sit there and let them take a look around the bar.

"Hey isn't that doctor Stewart?" Dov whispers his question so the others don't hear as he points at Holly.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Good. I'm winning this." He announces to me, but before he could walk away, I grab his arm and pull him back.

"Fuck no. You're never going to pull it off." I warn him.

"I can be charming." He scoffs at me and frees his arm.

"Maybe, but you're still not a girl." I say, and sip my drink.

"What?" He asks surprised, I however ignore him and gulp down the remainder of my drink. I'm going to need courage for what I have in mind.

Once my glass is empty, I stand up and stride towards Holly ignoring everyone else.

This is my opportunity to get a kiss. I have a lie to match it, and a reason to ask.

"Hello." I greet as I stride towards her and take the empty seat next to her by the bar.

"Hello. I didn't know you were here." She notes.

"Yeah, Dov has convinced us to play a stupid challenge game. He even divided us into teams." I explain to her as I nod towards the table.

"Sounds fun." She comments.

"Sure."

"But you're not really playing are you?" She asks. She's only known me for two months and she already knows me well.

"Not really." I answer.

"What's your poison?" She asks as she gestures tot he waiter.

"Whatever you're having." I tell her, and she orders it.

The waiter places two drinks in front of us, and from the corner of my eye I see Andy making her way over and I give her the meanest glare I can muster.

"What is it?" Holly asks once she notices my glare towards Andy, who is still advancing.

So I just make a move. Even though I know Andy won't even come close to scoring a kiss from Holly, I can't allow her to even come close.

The jealous green monster inside me takes over and I act before I can think. Because Holly is looking at me with that adorable lopsided smile she does with shining eyes that just melt the ice I've been frosting for years.

So I lean in and give her the smallest peck I can give. A simple peck on the lips. And once I move away she looks so surprised, with questions in her eyes.

"What was that?" She asks.

I however turn around to see Andy walking back towards the table, while the team I was on cheers.

"What's going on?" Holly asks when she notices where I'm looking and their actions.

"Dov's last challenge was kiss a doctor. So we won." I explain nonchalantly.

I can see the shocked look disappear and I can sense a hint of disappointment there.

"You kissed a doctor." She comments and her expression keeps going downhill.

"Well I wouldn't really call it a kiss. Just a peck. But we won." I comment.

"I thought you weren't playing?" She challenges then, looking me straight in the eye.

"I wasn't." I answer.

"Then why kiss me?"

"I wasn't going to let any of those other jackasses try. I had to seal the deal before they come harass you." I say as I point with disdain at the table. It seems they've quit the game and are watching us.

"How chivalrous of you." I can see her disappointment disappear. Did she actually liked that I kissed her? Could I have a chance here?

"Shame though, since you didn't fulfill the full challenge and still won." She notes and turns away from me, giving her attention to her drink.

Do it? Or not?

Do I have the courage to get the kiss I've wanted for the past two months? The kiss I've denied wanting? Even with everyone else watching?

Fuck it.

"You know. You're right. And I'm not the sort of person to get credit for something I didn't really do." I comment.

"Now we both know that's a lie." She reminds me and I give her a playful glare.

"Just shut up." And I then reach my arm and gently pull her closer to me by the neck till our lips meet, till I can give her a proper kiss.

And it's electrifying.

Luckily for me, she kisses me back, just as fiercely as I kiss her.

However the kiss, does not continue because I can hear cheers coming from behind us and I somehow know exactly who's behind them.

I break the kiss, giving Holly a playful smile.

"Now we really won." I say as I turn around to face the table, and I find that the ones cheating were Traci and Andy. The guys however have surprised looks on their faces. Steve's face is priceless. He looks so confused.

"Yes you did." She tells me while licking her lower lip.

"Your friend seems occupied." I note. She hasn't even looked our way since I say here.

"Rachel really likes the guy apparently." She answers. "You're not rejoining their game?" She then points with her head to the table.

"God no! You're better company." I answer honestly.

"Don't you want to bask in your victory?" She asks.

I don't know where my courage came from but I bring her face closer to me again and his her.

"I'd like to keep winning." I tell her as I capture her lips again.

"I see." She says playfully.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." I comment between kisses.

"Does it look like I want to stop?" She asks sarcastically as she kisses me again.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" I break the kiss, knowing we're in public and I'm not for much PDA.

"And why is that?"

"So I can kiss you the way I've been dying to kiss you lately." I guess the alcohol really is liquid luck, because I can't seem to control my mouth and I seem to be saying the right words because Holly smiles.

"Am I dreaming?" She asks incredulously.

"Why would you be?"

"Because you, Gail Peck, wants to make out with me."

"Is it strange? Girls wanting to make out with you?" I ask.

"No, just never thought you'd want to."

"I've wanted to for a while. Just didn't know how. I thought you wouldn't be interested." I explain.

"I'm definitely interested." She answers as she grabs my hand and pulls me up, while she throws a couple of bills on the bar.

"What about your friend?" I ask when she starts pulling me towards the exit.

"She won't even notice." She explains, and I just follow her with a smile.

Thank you Dov, for your stupid game.


End file.
